The Wanderer
The Wanderer is a song that appeared in A Day With The Animals. It was originally sung by Dion in 1961 on his album Runaround Sue. This music video features a cat who likes to explore. Lyrics Oh, well I'm the kind of guy who will never settle down. Where pretty girls are well you know that I'm around I kiss 'em and I love 'em cause to me they're all the same I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name They call me the wanderer Yeah, the wanderer I roam around around around around Well, I roam from town to town I go through life without a care And I'm happy as a clown Ah with my two fists of iron and I'm going nowhere (Yeah) Well, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around I'm never in one place I roam from town to town And when I find myself Well uh fallin' for some girl I hop right over the fence And my tail begins to twirl Yeah, I'm the wanderer Oh, the wanderer I roam around around around around Oh, they call me the wanderer yeah the wanderer I roam around around around around Hey they call me the wanderer yeah, the wanderer I roam around Original 1961 version Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down Where pretty girls are well, you know that I'm around I kiss 'em and I love 'em 'cause to me they're all the same I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name They call me the wanderer Yeah, the wanderer I roam around, around, around Oh well, there's Flo on my left and there's Mary on my right And Janie is the girl with that I'll be with tonight And when she asks me, which one I love the best? I tear open my shirt and I show her Rosie on my chest 'Cause I'm the wanderer Yeah, the wanderer I roam around, around, around Oh well, I roam from town to town I go through life without a care And I'm as happy as a clown A-with my two fists of iron and I'm going nowhere I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town And when I find myself fallin' for some girl I hop right into that car of mine and ride around the world Yeah I'm the wanderer Yeah, the wanderer I roam around, around, around Lets go my left and go (Yeah) Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world Yeah, 'cause I'm a wanderer Yeah, a wanderer I roam around, around, around 'Cause I'm a wanderer Yeah, a wanderer I roam around, around, around 'Cause I'm a wanderer Yeah, a wanderer Category:Lyrics Category:60's Music